Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas is a small blue tank engine. He has come to Sodor in May 1915 as a station pilot at Vicarstown until 1946, at which time he has been transferred to Wellsworth following an incident with some trucks. Later that year, after rescuing James from his crash, he has been given charge of the Knapford-Ffarquhar branch line and two coaches, who he names Annie and Clarabel. He is the main protagonist of the television series. He played Jimmy Gourd in Eli WagesTales He plays Casey Junior Played in Sonic and Tails (AKA Dumbo), Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo, Ana (Dumbo) and Peugy (Dumbo) He is a Circus Train He plays The Magic Carpet in Jacob Samraladdin and More! He is a Flying Carpet He plays Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) in Beauty and the Queen Elsa of Arendelle (Beauty and the Beast) He is an old man He plays Tito in Larry and Company He plays Hiro Hamada in Big Engine 6 He is a bot fighter He plays Bernard in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) He is a Mouse. He plays Abi in Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He plays with Mike in Characters University He is a Green Monster He plays Mike in Party Central (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He palys Tito in Larry and Company He plays Quill in Soar (Disney and Sega Style) He plays Steve in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (TongueSpeakingFool Style) he is a monkey He plays Lucky in 101 Cartoons (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is a spotty Puppy He plays Pig in Home (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He plays Gnomeo in Thomas & Penny Peterson He is a Gnome He plays Jiminy Cricket in Mickeynocchio He is a cricket He plays Ariel in The Little Tank Engine He is a mermaid He plays Rayman in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (Toonmbia's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style), Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) (Version 2) Thomas (Rayman) (TheLastDisneyToon's Style) He is a limbless hero He plays Benny in The Toon Movie (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He plays Pac-Man in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures He is a hungry engine He plays Inky in Jack and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost He plays Rudy Davis in Fat Garfield: The Movie He is a skinny man He plays The Magic Mirror in Brian (Shrek) He Plays Simba In The Engine King He Is A Lion He Plays Bill the Lizard in Zelda In Wonderland He is a lizard Ten cents ( TUGS ) Pollandball ( Pollandball) He plays Blu in Rio (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) and More! He is a parrot. He plays Stuart Little in Thomas Little (Stuart Little) (Daniel Pineda's Style), Thomas Little 2 (Stuart Little 2) (Daniel Pineda's Style) and Thomas Little 3 (Stuart Little 3) (Daniel Pineda's Style) He is a mouse. He plays Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (MichaelSar12IsBackStyle) *He is Anakin Skywalker's son, and a used to be farm boy, but now a Jedi knight. Relationship * Home: '''Island of Sodor * '''Train Built: '''Steamie * '''Personality: '''Cheeky, goofy, funny, kind, friendly, cheerful, fun, adventurous, hard-working, clever, determined, honest (most of the time, but not when he blames an imaginary engine called Geoffrey), brave, smart, cute, wise, stubborn (sometimes), mischievous (sometimes) * '''Appearance: '''Blue tank engine with 6 wheels, black smokebox, short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler, short stumpy dome, yellow number 1 on both sides of his tanks, red chassis, black buffers, grey face, yellow portholes, red lines around his sides and coal bunker, white headlamp and tail lamp * '''Occupation: '''Sir Topham Hatt's No. 1 engine, Percy's best friend, shunting engine, branch line engine * '''Goal: To be a Really Useful Engine * Numbers: '''1 * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Good * Allies: Edward the Blue Engine (father), Henry the Green Engine (uncle), Gordon the Big Engine (uncle), James the Red Engine (cousin), Percy the Small Engine (best friend), Toby the Tram Engine, Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (girlfriend), Murdoch the Strong Engine (uncle), Sir Topham Hatt (boss), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine (brother), Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel, BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (When they are Nice), Fergus the Traction Engine, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Victoria, Helena, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney (Brother in law), Bertie, Terence the Tractor, Butch the Tow Truck, Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (mother), Rosie, Lady (beautiful magical friend), Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen, Bash and Dash the Logging Locos, Ferdinand the Logging Loco, Hiro (grandfather), Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Ashima, Rajiv, Yong Bao, Carlos, Raul, Shane, Frieda, Axel, Gina, Etienne, Ivan, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Isobella, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman, Sidney, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert the Forest Engine, City of Truro, Flying Scotsman, Mallard (Thomas and Friends), Duchess of Hamilton, Stephenson's Rocket, Boxhill (Thomas and Friends), Albert (Thomas and Friends), Elsie (boxcar), Hannah * Enemies: Devious Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Daisy (Currently), Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Max and Monty (sometimes), George, Bulgy, Den (only in Day of the Diesels), Dart (only in Day of the Diesels), Norman (only in day of the Diesels), Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), D261, Ashima (formerly), Vinnie, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks, Sailor John, Sir Topham Hatt (upon being scolded for causing too much trouble) * Likes: '''Being a Really Useful Engine, working on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway, being Sir Topham Hatt’s No. 1 engine, dreaming of seeing the world, Emily, being nice to his friends, Annie and Clarabel, his friends, Rosie, people and engines who are friendly to him, Lady, working on his branch line, racing, playing tricks on the other engines, blaming other engines and people (sometimes), Ashima, shunting trucks, Spencer being nice to him and his friends, saying that it’s not his fault (always), being happy, being angry (sometimes), being rude to other engines and people (sometimes) * '''Dislikes: Causing confusion and delay, not being a Really Useful Engine, being late, Diesel 10, people and engines who are mean to him, Devious Diesel, his snowplough (formerly), danger, Diesel telling him that Sir Topham Hatt will scrap all of the steam engines, the smell of fish, Rosie annoying him, Billy calling him a bossy engine, not working on his branch line, being banished from his branch line, other engines pulling Annie and Clarabel (sometimes), Sailor John, Vinnie, Frieda, being trapped in the Steelworks on the Mainland, anyone mad at him, Cranky being cranky, Spencer being rude to him and his friends * Powers and abilities: '''Fire, steam, strength and speed * '''Inspiration: Voice Actors Edward Glen (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Martin Sherman (US; 2009-2015) Joseph May (US; 2015-present) Ben Small (UK; 2009-2015) John Hasler (UK; 2015-present) Gallery Main Article: Thomas the Tank Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Kids for Character Cameos Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Appeared in Kids For Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Mischief Category:Young Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Big Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Cool Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Childhood Friends Category:Finding luke Category:Fathers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Brave Characters Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Teachers Category:Chefs Category:Magicians Category:Colors Category:TongueSpeakingFool Category:Thomas and Emily Category:Thomas and Lady Category:Thomas and Rosie Category:Thomas and Tillie Category:Thomas and Mavis Category:We are Family Cameos Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:Kids for Character Cameos Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lionsgate Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Appeared in Kids For Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Mischief Category:Young Characters Category:Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Big Characters Category:Best Friends Category:Franny's Feet Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Younger Characters Category:Youngest Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Handsome Boys Category:Sons Category:Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Cool Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Childhood Friends Category:Finding luke Category:Fathers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:Husbands Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Comedians Category:Characters who can swim Category:Characters